The Sun
by Elenin is my future son name
Summary: Acaso puedes decidir a quien amar?
1. The Sun

_Dedicación__ especial a:_

_m__istel zenemi_

_(amado(a) por su una de sus autores favoritas (te lo agradezco de verdad!))._

_Es un songfic por mi hermanita que ahorita esta en Mérida de excursión._

_Por favor aprecien que son las dos de la madrugada y estoy escribiendo._

_La trama es de cuando Syaoran y Eriol salen de clases y piensan en la chica que les gusta. No sé donde clasificarlo porque es un intentito de trió:_

_Sy__aoranxSakuraxEriol_

… _Ojala sea de su agrado y dejen un __rewiev como lo generosas y benévolas personas que son._

_Los personajes pertenecen al delicioso grupo CLAMP y yo solo soy una simple chiquilla que adora la serie de Sakura-chan._

**The sun**

**MAROON 5**

A pesar de ser dos países diferentes, Japón y China tienen algo en común: El alumnado de las escuelas sale casi al mismo tiempo.

En china un joven de suaves castaños cabellos, sale deprisa del colegio particular. No quiere quedarse más detrás de esas oxidadas rejas.

El traje negro le marca el tórax bien formado. Pero las chicas le temen así que ni suspiran cuando el joven pasa. La soledad le gusta, se dicen frustadas.

**After school, walkin home  
Fresh dirt under my fingernails and  
I can smell hot asphalt  
Cars screech to a halt to let me pass**

**Después de la escuela, camino a casa.  
Fresca tierra en mis uñas y  
puedo oler el asfalto caliente.  
****Los**** carros**** pitando en un alto para dejarme pasar.**

Hay ocasiones en las que se pregunta porque su afán de llegar lo más pronto a casa si el mayordomo es el único que se encuentra esperándolo.

Come; deprisa, deprisa. Su corazón no lo deja ni un minuto en paz.

Una muchacha de melena oscura llega del colegio, sonriendo. Preguntándole distraída por qué nunca la espera. Trata de imitar a Sakura, envidia que aún siga su recuerdo en el primo a quien ama.

No lo soporta más. Marcha a su pieza. Meiling lo tortura con su estúpido tratar.

Quizá sea masoquista al tener al oso de felpa tirado en el suelo.

**And I cannot remember  
What life was like through photographs  
And trying to recreate images life gives us from the past  
And sometimes its a sad song  
But I**

**Y no puedo recordar  
como era la vida a través de fotografías.  
Y trato de recrear las imágenes que nos trae del pasado.  
****Y a veces es una triste canción pero yo...**

Recoge al oso. Trata de mirarlo con desprecio, no será el último intento pero debe intentar… intentar reprimir los sentimientos en el fondo de su alma… como siempre.

Pero lo ha hecho tantas veces que cree que está a punto de colapsar.

Y sonríe viendo al muñeco. El dolor no importa por unos instantes de recuerdos.

Memoria tatuada de flores de cerezo.

**Cannot forget, refuse to regret  
So glad I met you and  
Take my breath away  
Make everyday  
Worth all of the pain that I've gone through **

**No puedo olvidar, me rehúso a arrepentirme.****  
Estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido y  
llévate mi aliento,  
has que cada día  
valga la pena por todo el dolor que he pasado. **

Siente ese temblor en la visión. Esta por llorar.

Tiene que aguantar… hasta que llegue al sol.

Faltan solo unas millas, se dice.

Faltan solo unas millas, le dijeron.

**And mama, I've been cryin  
Cause things ain't how they used to be  
She said, the battle's almost won  
And we're only several miles from the sun.**

**Y madre, he estado llorando porque las cosas no son como solían ser,  
ella dijo" la batalla está casi ganada y estamos a unas cuantas millas del sol"**

En tierra nipona, el prospecto de marido, tanto de alumnas como maestras, sale de su escuela pública.

Evita desviar la mirada al despedirse de su novia Tomoyo.

Evita perderse en los ojos esmeraldas de al lado.

Pero mirar a Sakura es inevitable. Igual que recordar que los corazones de ella y de su sucesor están unidos por ese frágil hilo.

Mejor camina más rápido debe llegar a casa, hacer de comer, hacer la tarea, hacer lo que sea para distraer los sentimientos y seguir actuando.

De vivir en la mentira a vivir en el sufrir, el ser humano es práctico y siempre erigirá lo fácil.

Siempre lo fácil se elige...

**And I'm movin on, down my street  
I see people I won't ever meet  
I think of her, take a breath  
Feel the beat in the rhythm of my steps  
And sometimes its a sad song  
But I**

**Y camino, rumbo a mi calle.  
Veo gente que nunca jamás conoceré,  
Pienso en ella, tomo un respiro.  
Siento el golpeteo del ritmo en mis pasos.  
Y a veces es una triste canción pero yo...**

Pero, cómo olvidarla si ella lo alcanza y le hace plática, sonriendo; siempre sonriendo, aunque sea torturante.

Su voz anona la mente de el chico de oscuro cabello.

No puede evitar sonreír de alegría y pena.

Esta ella tan cerca, hablando de insipideces de la escuela.

Hablándole.

**Cannot forget, refuse to regret  
So glad I met you and  
Take my breath away,  
Make everyday  
Worth all of the pain that I've gone through **

**No puedo olvidar, me rehúso a arrepentirme.  
****Estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido y  
llévate mi aliento,  
has que cada día  
valga la pena por todo el dolor que he pasado. **

Toma su rostro entre sus manos.

Toma sus labios entre los suyos.

Arroja la razón... de nuevo.

Recibe una bofetada.

Y las mismas palabras, que el remordimiento grita, susurra Sakura: Syaoran, Tomoyo.

Sakura corre.

Eriol destroza su corazón por enésima vez.

Eriol es infiel a Tomoyo otra vez…

**And mama, ****I've been cryin  
Cause things ain't how they used to be  
She said, the battle's almost won  
And we're only several miles from the sun **

Y madre, he estado llorando porque las cosas no son como solían ser,  
ella dijo" la batalla está casi ganada y estamos a unas cuantas millas del sol"

Gritos necesarios e hirientes suenan por la estancia de la casa principal Li.

Syaoran pierde la razón con el golpe en el librero.

Golpe en el alma también.

Recuerda lo olvidado.

Recuerda cuando la conoció.

Recuerda…

**Rhythm of the conversation  
The perfection of her creation  
The sex she slipped into my coffee  
The way she felt when she first saw me  
Hate to love and love to hate her  
Like a broken record player  
Back and forth and here and gone  
and on and on and on and on!**

**El ritmo de la conversación,  
La perfección de su creación,  
el sexo que introdujo en mi café,  
La manera en cómo se sintió la primera vez que me vio.  
Odio amar y amo odiarla,  
como un disco rayado.  
De regreso y abandonado y de aquí a allá una y otra y otra y otra vez.**

Eriol llega a la casa.

Eriol pide soledad a sus eternos acompañantes.

Eriol golpea de coraje a la pared, no siente dolor de tanto odio a si mismo.

De tanto amor no correspondido.

Y es que sabe que el Sol se acerca cada vez mas y cuando llege…

No podrá robarle un beso nuevamente a Salura.

**I cannot forget, refuse to regret  
So glad I met you and  
Take my breath away,  
Make everyday,  
Worth all of the pain that I've gone through  
And mama, I've been cryin  
Cause things ain't how they used to be  
She said, the battle's almost won  
And we're only several miles  
Said, the battle's almost won  
And we're only several miles from the sun**

**No puedo olvidar,**** me rehúso a arrepentirme.  
Estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido y  
llévate mi aliento,  
has que cada día  
valga la pena por todo el dolor que he pasado.  
Y madre, he estado llorando porque las cosas no son como solían ser,  
ella dijo" la batalla está casi ganada y estamos a unas cuantas millas, dijo, la batalla está casi ganada y estamos a unas cuentas millas del sol".**

Syaoran se levanta del suelo.

Tiene la esperanza de que el Sol solo esta a unas millas.

_Por favor opriman el botoncito Go!!_

_Creo que más o menos se le entiende, no?_

_El Sol, según yo, es una forma de decirle a aquella salida para que Syaoran-kun por fin pueda reunirse con su amada Sakura. Eriol se encuentra al tanto de todo lo que sucede a la familia Li en esos momento y le gusta mucho Sakura._


	2. Saul

Wow la primera vez q escribo en el día! e.e

Ok, lo sé nadie le las patéticas notas de los autores q dice siempre: Disculpen por el retraso T-T soy una persona terrible por no haber escrito la continuación de una historia q no me trae beneficio alguno y q además me ha hecho reprobar todas mis materias y tal vez tenga q vivir de limosna etc. Pero a mi si créanme v.v

Perdoooon por el reetraasoooo!!! . 

hum!

Los personajes son del delicioso grupo CLAMP y yo solo soy otra mortal conquistada por los efectos mortíferos y adictivos de su serie SCC n.n Mucho choro y poco songfic! Comienza el segundo capi ya!

**Canción: ****Saúl- Natalia y La Forquetina del álbum Casa.**

Tomoyo Daidouji retiro con una mezcla de flojera y responsabilidad las sabanas de cara seda. Se metió a la ducha y empezó a pensar en la cuestión que cada sábado la atormentaba: ¿Qué se pondría?

**Soy una chica  
en las mañanas  
me lavo el cabello  
**

Antes de que dieran las 8 Meilin ya tenía el desayuno sobre la mesa. Antes de que dieran las 8:15 Syaoran entraba arrastrando los pies al desayunador siendo recibido, como siempre, una cálida y feliz sonrisa.

Sabiendo cuánto dolor oculta esa simple sonrisa, Syaoran nunca la responde. No puede.

Pero Meilin no se cansaría nunca de sonreírle.

Meilin ya estaba acostumbrada al 'Gracias' rutinario y a que su primo dejara casi lleno el plato pero le sorprendió e ilusiono de sobremanera cuando el castaño le invito a dar un paseo por los jardines exteriores al la mansión Li.

**Pinto mis uñas **

Ambas pensaban, mientras sus corazones se agitaban: "Lo amo."

**si me visto de rosa  
son verdes **

Despues de una larga y tediosa decisión Tomoyo siempre elige un vestido de color rosa.

El color de hoy es palo de rosa y Tomoyo se sienta en su tocador de caoba a arreglarse un poco más antes de que su novio llegue por ella.

Extrañamente siempre se forma un incomodo silencio donde Tomoyo mira su reflejo.

Extrañamente siempre le dan ganas de arrancarse la piel cuando ese silencio sobrenatural inicia.

Y hay días, como este por ejemplo, en los que se quita el reloj de plata, regalo de Eriol como aniversario de su primer año de novios, y contempla la marca que ella misma se hizo. Porque apenas han pasado 9 meses desde el día en que recibió el caro reloj y a Tomoyo le parece que ha pasado una vida.

El silencio acaba con el claxon de la moto de Eriol, Tomoyo baja rápidamente las escaleras que dan al recibidor olvidando el reloj justo en medio del tocador.

**Luego me maquillo **

¿Qué si estaba emocionada? Cómo no iba a estarlo, por fin Syaoran la dejaba estar a su lado.

Después de todos estos meses, quizás, él ya se estaba dando por vencido.

Quizás el recuerdo de Sakura se estaba decolorando…

A penas se había medio arreglado para no hacer esperar a su querido primo; Syaoran mientras tanto fue a buscar unas cosas en su habitación.

Tomaron un taxi. Meilin se subió extrañada. ¿Acaso Syaoran no había dicho que iban a dar un paseo por los alrededores?

Ilusa Meilin miro de reojo al castaño y sintió una mezcla de temor y felicidad al verlo sonreír. Hacia muchos meses que una sonrisa tranquila no se formaba en el rostro del ambarino y creyó, tenía la esperanza, de que ella fuera la causante de esa frágil sonrisa.

Tan frágil esa sonrisa era que, Meilin, sintió que si hablaba moría

**C****uando yo camino  
la gente me mira insistente  
**

Eriol y Tomoyo.

Tomoyo y Eriol.

Todos los que los miraban se decían en sus adentros: ¡Qué envidia, quisiera tener un romance así!

Y el ojiazul abrazaba hipócrita a su novia y ella ingenua le devolvía el abrazo.

**Cuando estoy contigo.**

Un bello parque.

Las hojas otoñales bajaban caprichosas.

Meilin quería llorar.

No podía creer estar en el mismo lugar en el que hace unos meses lo había encontrado.

Donde había encontrado tirado, sangrando a Syaoran.

Y ahora lo entendía todo, ahora las lágrimas bajaban aterrorizadas.

Este paseo significaba el adiós.

**S****ólo quiero nieve de fresas  
Tu ru... **

La cita rutinaria siempre concluye en la heladería.

Sentados en la misma mesa de siempre se besan como todos los sábados pasados.

Ya no se dan la molestia los encargados de preguntarles a esos cariñosos clientes que desean y solo llevan, sonrientes, los vasitos con el cremoso helado de fresa.

Tomoyo miro de reojo como su acompañante comía el helado como si no hubiera un elixir mejor.

― Eriol- empezó a hablar Tomoyo agarrando la cucharita con dos dedos-, lo decían otra vez.

― ¿Qué cosa?- trato de sonar indiferente pero sintió que le había salido un poco sospechoso el tono.

Pero Tomoyo alzo la mano en ademan distraído y los ojos de Eriol se dilataron al percibir una marca sospechosa.

Y Tomoyo palideció cuando Eriol señalo su muñeca desnuda.

Las suaves cicatrices que con tanto rencor se había hecho Tomoyo vieron la luz.

Dulces marcas de ira.

Sombras del miedo.

**Soy una chica  
uso tacones  
de plástico **

Meilin se escondió.

Meilin se abrazo.

Meilin tomo aliento, escapar de la realidad cansa.

No limpio sus lágrimas ni tapo su rostro porque nadie miraba.

Y ahora sabía que solo debía esperar un poco para que Syaoran la encontrara.

Un poquito para que su mundo se desgarrara.

**Huele mi c****uello   
es aroma de rosas  
y nuez **

Los clientes salían asustados del local.

Los gritos de la pareja más dulce que se había visto pasar llenaban la banqueta de curiosos.

Los sacaron del local siendo empujados por los meseros.

― Entonces, ¿la amas?- pregunto arreglándose el pasador del vestido.

― Si.

**Cuando llego a casa  
junto a la ventana  
puedo ver tu cara de lejos **

Meilin había llegado a casa.

Recordó cuando ilusionada la nombraba _su _casa.

Subio las escaleras. Sus piernas ardían de dolor.

Tropezó.

Estaba tirada en el suelo de ajedrez.

No podía levantarse, ni quería.

Debía de recoger sus cosas e irse.

Debía de recoger los pedazos de ilusiones regados en los azulejos blancos y negro y largarse.

La luz de la rendija de la puerta de sus sueños rojos la deslumbro cuando levanto la cabeza decidida a irse.

Se levanto.

El dolor de sus piernas le era indiferente.

Era mucho más grande, mucho más importante, mucho más torturante el de su corazón.

**Cuando llego a casa  
miro como el día termina **

"Yo siempre me tape los ojos…

Yo siempre quize pensar que eran rumores...

Que no era verdad…

¿Por qué acabaste con este simple sueño?

Varios murmuraban a mis espaldas todos los días: "Pobre tonta."

Creí que eras sincero…

Creí que no era una pobre tonta...

¿No pudiste haber sido un actor mediocre?

¿Por qué engañaste tanto?

¿Por qué me engañaste tan bien?"

Tomoyo observaba el reloj, puesto ingrato en su muñeca.

Tomoyo lo retiro y observo su reflejo.

**Y el espejo  
es toda la realidad  
que triste entender  
como ellas no puedo ser **

Meilin de reojo miro su cuidada figura.

De reojo también vislumbro un peluche en la cama.

Asombrada de que Syaoran tuviera un juguete de crio en su recamara se acerco.

Pero cuando lo tomo entre sus dedos y las alas de tela plateada brillaron por el reflejo de la luz de un auto en el espejo, recordó.

La primera vez que Syaoran había vuelto de Japón el osito era su acompañante.

Con pocas explicaciones había entendido que era regalo de Sakura.

Otro auto paso, la luz ilumino el cuerpo de la intrusa.

Meilin volteo a verse en ese cristal embustero.

Con odio toco su cabello azabache y su delgada figura.

Hiciera lo que hiciera.

Cirugías.

Trasplantes.

Actuaciones.

Una flor no es una fresa.

Ni las lagrimas de rabia bajaban.

**Y el espejo  
nunca miente  
no puedo soltar mi labial **

Maquillarse es ponerse linda.

Eso le había explicado su mamá;

Tomoyo desde la secundaria se maquillaba y maquillaba.

Quería verse linda.

Pero hoy, toco el frio cristal con su blanquecina mano; a pesar del maquillaje no le parecía linda a la persona por la cual se maquillaba.

En este atardecer no era linda.

Las cremas, los polvos, los frascos de perfumes caros centellaban.

**Lo malo es que me llamo Saúl  
y ****el mundo no lo quiere entender **

Arranco con odio la cabeza de peluche.

**Lo**** malo es que me llamo Saúl  
y el mundo yo lo vivo al revés...**

Tiro todos esos frascos mentirosos los portarretratos de corazón en los que aparecía con Eriol.

Y entre sus manos estaba el último portarretrato.

Sakura y ella.

No solo él le había mentido.

Con la gracia de una moribunda, estampo su puño contra el cristal, enterró entre sus nudillos parte del vidrio.

Con la gracia de una sádica desenterró los pedazos de vidrio…

los enterró en su muñeca.

Para los ociosos como yo les recomiendo leer solo la canción xD Diría yo q es una crítica para la sociedad homofóbica… la verdad, quien sabe qué querrá decir!

Hice un esfuerzo muy grande para solo centrarme en que Tomoyo y Meilin fueran las protagonistas así como ha pasado en estos dos capítulos los one-shots se trataran de la historia de cómo llega al Sol Syaoran; únicamente habrá dos protagonistas en cada uno de los capítulos (no me importaría si me dan ideas sobre cual dúo de personajes utilizar).

Sobre las canciones, yo recomendaría escucharlas para que se ideen del porque del rumbo del one-shot.


End file.
